A Thousand Miles
by Kailee
Summary: [one-shot][sequel to 'Taking Over Me'][songfic] Kai's grandfather is dead, and Kai is battling Boris Balkov for his rightful inheritance. Rei has been dragged halfway across the world from his boyfriend in Russia - all the way to America.


I got in the writing mood again after hearing this song on VH1 Greatest Hits this morning, so I went on the hunt for the lyrics… and then wrote this.

Please review!

blah – song ("A Thousand Miles", sung by Vanessa Carlton)

_blah_ – thoughts, either Kai's or Rei's… or emphasis on a word. I think you can tell which is when…

**blah** – flashback – there's only one of these. It's an extract from my story 'Taking Over Me'. You could probably read this one as the sequel to it, though you don't have to.

* * *

Making my way downtown,  
Walking fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.  
  


Rei walked down the Main Street of what seemed like the hundredth city he, Max, Tyson and Kenny had visited that month. A fake smile was frozen onto his face – no-one saw the pained expression underneath.

Once again, Kai had failed to meet them there. Rei was mad, slightly, but he understood why Kai had seemingly disappeared from the spotlight.

His grandfather had died two months back, and Kai was fighting a court case to get what should rightfully be his. The massive Hiwatari estate in Russia, the Balkov Abbey, and about three million dollars, for a start.

And so, Kai had not had any time to spare for his former team-mates. And as much as it hurt Rei to leave this town, the one Kai had _promised_ he'd meet up with them in, he knew he had to go back to Japan with Tyson on flight 226, which left America in precisely one hour.

They were just walking back to the hotel now.

"… don't you think so too, Rei?" A voice – an overly bright and cheerful voice – invaded his thoughts, jerking Rei out of his reverie.

"Umm… can you repeat that, Max? I didn't catch it."

"I asked if you thought that Tyson had been paying attention to me…"

"Well, seeing as he wasn't either, Maxie, I think you should just let it drop," Tyson guffawed.

"Sorry, Max," Rei apologised. "I was just thinking-"

"About Kai, I know."

"No, _not_ about…" At Max's 'look' which seemed so much like the one a woman would give (not implying anything, of course!), Rei gave in. "Oh, alright. I was thinking about Kai…"

"And I'll bet that somewhere, he's thinking about you too."

_  
_Staring blankly ahead,  
Just making my way,  
Making my way through the crowd.

Kai strode down the street of his home town in Russia, his face expressionless. Behind that cool façade, however, was a whirlwind of different emotions and thoughts.

_I hope Rei and the others haven't left already…_

_I hope they're not mad at me…_

_What if they are?_

_How can I face Rei again if he's mad at me for breaking a promise that I swore I'd keep?_

_Max made me promise that I wouldn't hurt Rei ever again…_

_Tyson told me he'd personally hold me accountable if I ever did…_

And with all of these emotions just barely hidden behind his mask, Kai turned and entered the extremely long driveway up to the manor house which he now legally owned. The court case had only just been dismissed late the night before. Kai hadn't had a chance to call his… his friends… it felt strange, calling them that.

But after what had happened, with them helping him through the loss of his grandfather, it didn't feel right calling them anything else.

It wasn't that he'd loved his grandfather, no… it wasn't that he'd felt sorrow at the old man's death… it was that Kai felt like storming right on up to Boris Balkov – the man who _claimed_ that Voltaire had left everything that was rightfully Kai's – and giving him a good smack in the face.

Max and Tyson were always there when he lapsed into brooding, with a laugh and a smile at the ready. They helped him loosen up a bit.

Kenny supplied a limitless wealth of information that would be helpful for testifying against Balkov and the abuse Kai and the other students at the Abbey had been forced to go through. He was kind of like a sign that there is _always_ another way out.

And Rei… Rei was just always there. No questions asked. He just sat by Kai when he needed companionship; listened to the bluenette's rants; made decisions that Kai felt he couldn't.

Then, against his own will, Kai felt himself starting to feel something more than simple friendship for Rei.

And now he'd probably blown it. But if there wasn't another way out, his name wasn't Kai Hiwatari. After all… he owned his own private jet now. He could get anywhere that Rei wanted him to go, in half the time that Rei himself could.

But the thing he most wanted to do, was to have a joyful reunion, at the airport – like in the movies. Rei had just gotten off the plane, and Kai would be there, waiting to welcome him back. Just like in the movies… and so, Kai shouted for his personal aid, and told the man to get the jet ready.

When asked where he was going, Kai's answer was "Japan."**   
******

And I need you;  
And I miss you,   
And now I wonder...  
  
If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?   
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...   
Tonight.

Rei gazed out the window of the plane. Mr Dickenson had organised first class tickets for himself and Tyson, thankfully. Max and Kenny had decided to stay behind in America – Max because of his mother, and Kenny because of the supply of information that the All Starz could offer him.

Eventually, his eyes slipped closed…

* * *

Kai was also gazing out the window of his personal plane, but unlike Rei, he wasn't tired. On the contrary, he was wide-awake. His attention was pulled away from the window as the co-pilot radioed back to him.

"Excuse me sir, but there will be some turbulence up ahead, if you could just fasten your seatbelt?"

Almost as soon as he had finished speaking, there was a tiny dip as the plane jerked through a small air-pocket. "Thanks for the warning," Kai commented sarcastically. He did up the buckle that went around his waist all the same though. It wouldn't do to be landed in a hospital before he could see Rei again.

Although, it would seem rather a lot like the first time they confessed their feelings for each other. Except the roles would have been reversed… instead of Rei in the hospital bed, it would have been Kai. It would have been the same thing that put him in the hospital as it had been when Rei went in as well…

Kai closed his eyes and swallowed slightly as the plane dipped again, only more violently this time.

_If anyone up there is listening – let me live through this and I swear, I will hug Tyson the next time I see him! … But only after kissing Rei…_

It's always times like these   
When I think of you,   
And wonder if you ever think of me.   
  


Rei sighed as he pulled his carryon bag down from the overhead compartment. Tyson was chattering away still to the unfortunate girl sitting next to him. She didn't seem to mind that much…

So with his way out blocked, Rei sat back down. He wrapped his arms around the backpack in his lap, and thought about Kai.

_I remember when he first said he loved me…_

* * *

**Kai glanced in the window, not focussing on the sight behind it, but on what was being reflected upon it. Rei standing there behind him. He blinked, but the image didn't waver. Spinning around, Kai gasped. There he was – true, he was being supported by Max and Tyson, but still… Rei was awake, and alive!**

**Kai hadn't been to the hospital since the day Mariah and Lee had visited, dreading another encounter with them. True, he had wanted to go and see Rei… but he had been spending every day with him. As much as it hurt him, he let Tyson and/or Max go in his place.**

**He rushed over to Rei as Max and Tyson carefully laid him on the spare bed, and right then and there, in front of Max, Kenny and Tyson (oh, and Dizzi), told him what he had been wanting to tell the neko-jin for months…**

**"I love you, Rei Kon." Fully expecting some sort of angry response, Kai bowed his head. Cool fingers lifted his chin up.**

**"I love you too, Kai Hiwatari. When I was in the crash, just before I was knocked unconscious, my last thought was: 'I wish I could have just one more chance at life, and tell Kai how much I love him.' Well, God seems to have granted my wish… and here I go." Raising his arms, and spreading them out wide, Rei grinned.**

**"I love you this much times infinity, Kai!" he said in a childish voice. Kai laughed, and repeated the gesture and words, replacing 'Kai' with 'Rei', of course. **

**Max, Kenny and Tyson grinned, and retreated from the room. As soon as they had gone, Kai leaned down, and planted a mischievous kiss on Rei's lips.**

**"I don't want to ever let you go again, Rei."**

**"I'll always be here for you, Kai." **

* * *

_And I was, in that first month… but then Max and Tyson convinced me that Kai needed time alone, and dragged me off to __America__! Oh, how I hated it at first… I couldn't stop thinking of him…_

Rei suddenly realised that Tyson was shaking his shoulder, trying to get Rei's attention.

"C'mon Rei! Time to go! I'm sure Grandpa is waiting for us…"

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong…   
Living in your precious memory.

Kai waited anxiously for the passengers to disembark from the plane. He sincerely hoped that Tyson's grandfather had gotten the flight times right…

While he waited, doubts began to penetrate his mind.

_Am I good enough for him?_

_Maybe I deserve to have Tyson hit me…_

_I'm sure that with Rei's looks, and his personality, he could find someone much better for him! _

_I have my inner demons to compete with… he doesn't deserve to always have to take second place in my dreams. But Voltaire… he'll always wake me up in the middle of the night…_

_I don't think I could bear it if Rei wasn't there as well…_

As he debated with himself, the passengers from flight 226 floated past him in small groups, none of them carrying with them the neko-jin or Tyson.

And suddenly, there he was…  
  
If I could fall into the sky,   
Do you think time would pass me by?   
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles…

Rei swung his pack onto his shoulders, almost hitting Tyson as he did so.

"Sorry, Ty." Rei apologised immediately; but the navy-haired boy could tell that the tiger's heart wasn't in it.

"C'mon, dude. Let's see if Grandpa's here somewhere." And with that, Tyson started to push people out of the way, making his way towards the exit. Leaving Rei, of course, to apologise to the disgruntled people who had been pushed aside.

Then suddenly, Rei caught sight of a flash of two-toned blue hair.

_It can't be…_

"Kai?" Rei called, taking a chance. "Is that you?"

* * *

Kai spun when he heard his name called by a familiar voice. He politely asked a lady to move, and she did; thinking _What a nice young man. Too bad he's one of a dying breed…_

As she watched him embrace another boy with what looked like far more than the natural companionship of men, she smiled slightly.

_He won't be bringing up any blue-haired young gentlemen to follow in his footsteps, I see…_

Meanwhile, back to Kai and Rei. Rei pressed his face into Kai's shoulder, silently thanking whoever was listening.

"I love you…" Rei murmured. "I'll never leave you again!" he added fiercely.

"I love you too, my tiger. I never want you to leave me again…" Kai responded. He could almost feel Rei's relief at these words, and with that, a strange noise began to emit from the Chinese 'blader.

"Rei… are you… _purring_?"

If I could just see you…   
If I could just hold you…  
Tonight…

* * *

As I said before, please review! And yes, Rei _did_ leave Tyson all alone in the airport... bwahahahaha!


End file.
